


Party Time

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: The High School Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alcohol, Competitive Behavior, F/M, Gen, High School, Parties, Plotting, Underage Drinking, drunk Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: The first party of the year in Smallville turns out to be an eventful one.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor & Chloe Sullivan, Lex Luthor & Clark Kent, Lex Luthor & Oliver Queen
Series: The High School Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728691





	Party Time

When he heard from one of the cheerleaders that there was a party that night, Oliver couldn’t help but grin. Finally. Something to do besides sitting in his room. As great as the internet was, he wasn’t big into computers, and it only held his interest for so long. A party would definitely be a great way to spend some time, and maybe he could even manage to have a little fun.

Over the course of the last week, Lex had been needling him every chance he could, subtly, of course. Nothing that would cause Lionel to get angry with him.

And he’d just about had enough of it. Sure, he’d tormented the kid when they were younger, but that had been years ago, and he’d been doing his best to smooth out things between them. Obviously Lex wasn’t going to let it go.

Two could play that game.

So at lunch that day, Oliver strode into the cafeteria, spotting Lex and Chloe and a dark-haired man all sitting together at one of the tables. Putting on his best charming smile, he made his way over to them and dropped down on the seat beside the pretty blond. “Hi.”

Chloe blinked, pausing halfway to a sip of her soda when he suddenly materialized on the seat next to her. She glanced at Lex, then back at him, “hi.” She frowned. She hadn’t talked to the guy since the first day of school, even if he kept smiling and winking at her when they passed each other.

“So there’s a party tonight,” he told her, raising his eyebrows a little. “I think you should come. Sounds like it’s going to be fun. Music, drinks, food, the whole thing.” He smiled again.

Lex rolled his eyes and shook his head, “leave her alone.” He said.

She glanced over at Lex once more, he hadn’t exactly been the one she’d hoping would say something. “You’re throwing a party?” She asked Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Lex. “You can come, too. And your other friend, if he wants.” He glanced back at Chloe. “I’m not throwing it. Just heard about it, and I’m helping spread the word.” He shrugged a little.

“Why are you inviting us?” She asked curiously.

“Because he can’t stand you’re friends with me, and not him,” Lex said with a glare.

Oliver pursed his lips and ignored Lex. “Because it sounds like it’s going to be fun and I thought you might enjoy it,” he told her quietly. “It’s at those caves on the edge of town. Party starts at 7.”

Chloe held her breath as he looked at her, “thanks for letting us know.” She said, unsure of how else to react to him.

He smiled at her once more, but this time it was a little fainter, and he nodded as he rose to his feet. “Hope I see you there.”

She pursed her lips together and looked up at him, but remained quiet.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Clark said uncomfortably.

He gazed at her a second longer, then shifted his gaze to Clark, nodding a little before heading off and away from them, a smirk on his face.

“Asshole.” Lex muttered, glaring at him.

“We should go.” Chloe said almost instantly after Oliver left.

Clark blinked a couple times, surprised by her comment. “You want to go to a party?”

“I need stories for the Torch,” she said, arching her eyebrows at him.

“I’m not going.” Lex said, scowling.

He frowned a little at Lex. “It might be interesting,” he said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

“I think you should go, Lex,” she said, arching her eyebrows, “it’s not his party, he said so himself, and you have just as much right to be there, you shouldn’t not do things because he will be there.”

“Chloe has a point,” Clark said, nodding a little. “What better way to show you’re the better man than by accepting the party invitation he probably doesn’t figure you’ll actually accept?”

Lex’s eyes narrowed at Chloe, then he considered Clark. “Maybe. And maybe I will throw a bigger party.” He said.

He smiled at that. “And it’ll be a hundred times better,” he told Lex, nodding.

“Sounds like a plan.” Chloe said, shrugging a little. She was still not entirely sure how she felt about Oliver, but she was one of the very few friends Lex had, so it didn’t hurt to be supportive.

Clark nodded once more, glancing between them and then over at the door when he spotted Lana. His eyes lit up and he grinned. “I should tell Lana about the party.” He rose to his feet.

“I’m sure she’s already been invited, Clark.” She said, “all of the cheerleaders are all over Oliver.” Mean, maybe, but she could only take so much.

“Lana hasn’t been,” he responded with a frown, looking at her before heading away from the table.

“I had to try,” She shrugged, glancing over at Lex.

“He’s too obsessed.” He shook his head a little, leaning his arms on the table.

“And everything that would work on a normal guy would never work on him,” she sighed.

Lex sighed, too, watching Clark and Lana have an animated conversation across the room, before he turned his attention back to Chloe. “You really want to go to this party?” His voice dropped a little.

“Yeah?” She said, arching her eyebrows.

He pursed his lips and looked down at the table for a moment before shrugging. “All right.”

“Are you coming?” She asked, she’d go alone if she had to, with Lana and Clark probably, but she’d rather not be the only third wheel.

He made a face, but shrugged once more. “Why not?”

“Cool,” she grinned softly, “if nothing else, I’m sure it can be fun watching Clark get turned down.”

Lex simply smirked in response.

* * *

It was a little after seven when they arrived to the cave area where the party was being held, they had met up at the Kent’s and the four of them had driven in together, which made Chloe feel a little less awkward.

As soon as they walked up to the entrance, one of the jocks rushed outside, and started throwing up. Chloe made a face and shook her head, “and the party barely started.”

Lana wrinkled her nose, as well. “Guess he got an early start on the binge drinking portion of the night.”

“Probably didn’t stop drinking since school got out,” Chloe muttered, shaking her head.

“Come on.” Clark said, placing a hand on Lana’s back.

She smiled up at sweetly, nodding a little as they wove their way into the crowd. “Wow, who knew so many people could fit in these caves!”

Lex rolled his eyes and looked at Chloe with a sour expression.

Chloe shook her head a little and smirked, “at least we know there’s alcohol,” she whispered to him.

“Thank God for small favors.” Even though he doubted there would be anything decent to drink.

She grinned a little, then paused when she got a full view of the cave, the music was loud, there were lights and apparently an actual DJ, in a structure that set about twenty feet above the ground. This was definitely not a regular Smallville party, in fact, there was no way the jocks had been able to come up with all of this. No, it’d have to be someone with money.

It didn’t take her long to spot him, right by the DJ structure, surrounded by women as usual.

And almost as soon as she spotted him, he spotted her, too. He straightened a little when he saw her, lifting his hand in a wave as he smiled at her, expression brightening ever-so-slightly.

Chloe hesitated then waved back at him, ignoring the sudden tightness in her stomach. She was going to end up getting Carrie’d if she let herself believe that he was paying attention to her for some reason other than to piss off Lex.

Lex scowled when he saw who she was waving at. “Don’t fall for his crap, Chloe,” he warned before disappearing into the crowd.

She turned toward Lex but all she saw was his back as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, she shook her head a little and moved further into the cave. She knew Lex was right, and she knew he hated the guy more than everyone else so he was obviously biased, but he was still right.

“Hey, Chloe!” Pete appeared from out of nowhere, lifting a glass and grinning at her. “Wasn’t sure you’d show up.”

“Pete,” she smiled instantly as she turned to him, “I should have known you’d be here.”

“I never miss a good party, and this is one hell of a party.” He handed her his glass. “This is one that doesn’t have alcohol, but we can remedy that if you want to.”

“I’m okay alcohol free,” she said, taking the glass and sipping on it, “gotta be able to take pictures for the paper in case there is a story that doesn’t involve underage drinking.”

He grinned a little more. “We’re in Smallville, Girl, it’s just a matter of time before something weird happens.”

“Exactly,” she smirked, “so who exactly is throwing this party?”

“No idea,” he admitted with a shrug. “But it’s a pretty rockin’ party so far, so I want to find out who it is and thank them.”

“You should find out and let me know,” Chloe said, arching her eyebrows and grinning at him, “and if you want my opinion, I think you should start with the new billionaire in town.”

“That Queen guy?” Pete raised his eyebrows again and looked over to where Oliver was leaning against one of the cave walls, drink in hand and a pretty redhead talking to him.

“Yep, he’s the one who mentioned it to me, Clark and Lex.” She told him, looking over at Oliver too. She wasn’t even his type, obviously.

He cocked his head, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, it’s probably a good guess. I’ll see what I can find out.”

“And let me know,” she reminded him, smirking.

He smirked back at her. “I have done this a few times by now, you know?” He shook his head in amusement and headed away.

She grinned and sipped on the drink he had handed her again, then positioned herself so she could watch.

Oliver had just lifted his drink to his lips, watching the redhead whose name he had already forgotten, head away to get a drink, when he felt someone else approaching. Figuring it was another girl, he turned with a smile, but it faded just a little when he saw a guy instead. He nodded at him slightly and took another drink.

“Oliver Queen!” Pete grinned, approaching him, “man of the hour.”

“Am I?” He smiled back a little. He had no idea who the other guy was.

“Pete Ross,” he introduced himself, grinned, “heard I had you to thank for this, party is amazing, man!”

Oliver grinned back, shrugging. “Glad you’re enjoying it, Pete.”

“How could I not?” He said, still grinning, “gonna have more like these for the rest of the year?”

“Yeah, why not? Nothing else to do around this town, is there?” He raised his eyebrows a little. “May as well give everyone some fun.”

“Awesome!” He grinned, holding his hand up for a high-five.

He quirked an eyebrow, but held his hand up, as well.

“Will make this year better!” He promised, then turned and walked away again.

Looking a little puzzled, he pushed himself away from the wall of the cave and shook his head a little as he took another drink.

Chloe arched her eyebrows and looked expectantly between Oliver and Pete, standing up straight as her friend approached once more.

“Looks like he’s definitely our guy,” Pete informed her with a smirk.

“Yeah?” She asked, “did he tell you that?”’

“Said there was going to be a lot more like it this year since there’s nothing else to do around here.” He grinned.

“Oh,” she said surprised, “I predict a very busy social year for Smallville High students, then,” she said, glancing in Oliver’s direction once more.

“I like him already.”

“Of course you do,” she said, smirking, “and he and Lex hate each other, I’m sure that’s reason for you to like him even more.”

He smirked, too. “Damn right,” he agreed. “I’m gonna go grab another drink since you stole mine.”

“I’ll... be here,” she said, smiling at him as she sipped on her drink once more.

Nodding, he headed away, disappearing into the crowd.

She watched him go then reached into her purse and pulled out her camera, taking a couple of pictures of the cave, if nothing else, the place did look great.

“Glad you made it.”

Chloe stilled and lowered her camera, turning toward the voice, “oh, hi.” She said then shook her head, “couldn’t miss the first party of the year.”

Oliver smiled at her, nodding a little. “I was kinda hoping that would be the case.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” she said with a shrug then smiled a little, because she couldn’t help herself.

“You’re welcome.” He took a drink and glanced around, not seeing Lex or the dark-haired guy that had been with them at lunch. “Did you come alone?”

“With some friends,” she said, looking away.

“Lex,” he guessed.

“He came too,” she said, looking back at him and straightening a little.

Oliver nodded slightly, studying her for a moment and wondering why on earth someone like her would hang out with someone like Lex. He raised his eyebrows a little. “Doing a story for the paper?”

“Well, I don’t plan on reporting underage drinking,” she said, then shrugged, “but it’s good to be prepared, in case something worth reporting happens.”

He paused at that. “Like what?” he asked curiously.

She couldn’t help but smirk at that, “clearly, you’re new. Maybe I shouldn’t freak you out.”

Oliver blinked a couple of times, not sure how to respond to that. “Well, I don’t freak out easily.”

“You’ve never been exposed to the Smallville experience,” she grinned, sipping on her drink. At least she sounded interesting when she was withholding information.

“Is that what you’re going to do? Expose me to the Smallville experience?” Amusement danced in his eyes as he shifted just a little closer to her.

“Did I say I would?” She asked, mock frowning.

“Ollie!” A voice called behind him, moments before the redhead threw her arm over his shoulder.

He paused, glancing at the redhead sideways and trying to remember her name, then giving up almost as quickly as he turned to look at Chloe once more. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Have fun.” Chloe said, smiling a little.

“Ugh,” the redhead, who was obviously drunk said, “don’t talk to her, she’ll write all kinds of lies about you.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If she did, she did. Wouldn’t be the first time and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink,” he informed her. “Let’s get you some air.” He glanced at the blond once more. “Have a good night, Chloe.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, “good night,” she answered, then started through the crowd again, maybe she could find one of the people she actually came with.

* * *

Clark glanced around the slowly dwindling crowd and then at Lana and Chloe, who were sitting a few feet away, talking quietly. He made his way over to them. “I should probably be getting home.”

Chloe looked up and arched her eyebrows, “we need to get Lex, then, because we came together, remember?”

“I’ll go find him,” he agreed, nodding a little and heading away.

She frowned a little then shook her head, she knew Clark wasn't going to last long, she had never seen anyone look as uncomfortable at parties as Clark did.

Across the cave, there was suddenly a bout of laughter.

Chloe looked up, frowning, “what is going on?” She asked Lana even as she stood up to look in the direction of the noise.

“Good question.” Lana stood up, too.

Oliver was in the middle of the crowd, drinking another glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage, barely able to keep standing.

“Ah,” Chloe said, “alcohol is what is going on.” She said, then frowned when it looked like Oliver was going to lose his balance.

Which he did just seconds later, falling back against the cave wall with a sheepish grin as he downed the rest of his drink.

“Charming,” Lana remarked, shaking her head a little.

She winced and shook her head, then frowned as some of the people simply laughed and walked away, “guess this is when you know who your true friends are. Where is Lex?” She asked, looking around.

“You think Lex is going to care?” Lana frowned and glanced at her sideways.

“I know he’s not, but we can’t just leave him here, Lana.” She frowned back. “And we’re all in one car.”

Lana drew in a breath, looking over at Oliver once more. The guy was now slumped down on the ground. “I wonder how much he’s had to drink.”

“Way more than he should,” she said, arching her eyebrows when she saw Clark and Lex approaching them, “there you are.”

“Are you guys ready to go?” Lex asked, glancing between Chloe and Lana. “Clark’s ready to bail. And I am too. This party’s not as exciting as it should’ve been.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, glancing at Lana, then straightening, “but you might need to give your new roommate a ride.”

Lex raised his eyebrows at that, and then looked over to where Oliver was. He rolled his eyes. “He can find his own way,” he responded, shaking his head and moving toward the cave’s entrance.

“Lex,” she said, grabbing his arm to stop him, “we can’t just leave him here,” she pressed, glancing at Clark for help, “just take him back to the mansion and you don’t have to do anything else.”

Clark frowned, glancing over at Oliver. “Lex, she’s right. We can’t just leave him.”

Chloe relaxed a little when Clark agreed, “just get him to the farm, we can take him to the mansion if you want,” she told Lex.

He made a face. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because someone should,” she told him, “and his so-called friends are either just as drunk or aren’t going to.”

Lex heaved a sigh and looked over at Oliver once more. “Fine. But if he pukes in my car, I’m not talking to any of you for a week,” he informed them, heading out of the cave.

“Deal,” Chloe said, smiling a little then looking up at Clark, “think you can pick him up?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, probably.” He drew in a breath and headed over to the drunken boy.

“We’ll meet you guys at the car,” Chloe said, then followed Clark, she didn’t really expect Lex to help more than he already was, and she knew Clark could handle it, with all the farmwork and all.

A few minutes later, Clark was struggling to get Oliver into the backseat of Lex’s car. “I’m not ready to leave,” Oliver protested, though he wasn’t really putting up a fight.

“You don’t get a choice,” Chloe said, glancing over at Lex, “you probably want to roll down the windows.”

“We can fit in the back with him, I think,” Lana said, making a face.

“Come on,” Clark said, trying to sound reassuring. “You just need to get home and sleep this off.”

“I don’t have a home,” Oliver retorted, his eyes glassy as he reluctantly pulled his legs into the car and leaned his head against the glass window.

Chloe frowned at that and slid into the car too, followed by Lana, “Let’s just go,” she said, once they were all in, “he probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow anyway.” If her summer with Lois had taught her anything, it was how to deal with drunk people.

Clark frowned, as well, but climbed into the passenger seat beside Lex, barely managing to get his door closed before the bald man gunned the engine and they were speeding off down the road.

“Lex!” Lana gasped, holding on to the seat in front of her, “slow down!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked over at Oliver; at least he didn’t look green.

Lex glanced at Lana in the rearview, smirking a little at her reaction and then focusing on the road ahead of them once more.

“Are you taking him to the mansion or do you want one of us to?” Chloe asked Lex, cocking her head a little.

“We can dump him off,” he responded, grip tightening on the steering wheel a little.

“Okay,” she said, she would feel better with that anyway, since she wasn’t entirely sure Lex wouldn’t just drop him off on the side of the road if it was just the two of them.

Oliver ignored the conversation going on around him as best he could. Sure, he’d had a few too many, but he was still aware of his surroundings. He’d always loved having people make decisions about him and his life right in front of him while they pretended he was deaf. Still, he didn’t feel like arguing. And frankly, he just didn’t care. He’d just sleep it off til morning. And tomorrow he’d find something else to make him forget his problems for awhile.

Chloe kept her eyes on him even as Lex sped down the road toward the mansion, when she realized he seemed completely out of it, she frowned, nudging him with her arm a little. She had heard all about alcoholic comas while in Metropolis too, “you still with us?” She asked worriedly.

He glanced at her briefly, pursing his lips. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not gonna be sick, are you?”

He couldn’t help but smirk. “Don’t worry. I can hold my alcohol.”

“Good,” she said, relaxing a little. At least he was able to answer questions, that was a start.

“And I make it a habit not to throw up on beautiful girls, so you’re safe.” He winked at her, then drew in a breath before resting his head against the window once more.

“Good to know,” she said with a roll of her eyes, looking ahead when she realized Lex was finally slowing down.

“We’re here.” He pulled up in front of the mansion and shifted the car into park. “Get out, Queen,” he ordered.

“Gladly.” Oliver reached for the door handle and shoved the car door open without hesitation.

Chloe frowned, watching him closely, hoping he wouldn’t fall down the second he tried to stand up.

He managed to stagger out of the car and shut the door just in time because the second it was shut, the car sped away.

She turned around and watched him as Lex sped away, at least, he was standing. And from what she had read, he had some experience with alcohol so hopefully, he’d be okay.

“Maybe we should have made sure he could get inside.” Clark frowned.

“He’ll be fine,” Lex said sharply. “Maybe it’ll teach him not to get hammered.”

“Thanks for agreeing to bring him, Lex.” Chloe said sincerely, adjusting on the seat now that they had more room.

He simply shrugged without responding.

Chloe rolled her eyes but smirked a little, that was usually his reaction when he did something nice, which was why she made a point of always thanking him.

Clark glanced at her in the rearview mirror, barely able to stifle a smile.

She grinned a little and shrugged, then looked out of the window again. At least everyone seemed to have made out okay.

* * *

Someone was pounding on the door, but Oliver did his best to ignore it, grunting and burying his head beneath the pillow a little farther. He’d passed out pretty much as soon as he’d made it to his room the previous night, and he didn’t know what time it was, but it felt way too early for visitors.

Even though he didn’t open it, the door opened a moment later, “Oliver. Get up.”

Get screwed, he thought, not lifting his head.

“Up, Oliver.” Lionel said firmly, reaching for the lights.

“I’m not feeling well,” he mumbled.

“You’re hungover,” he said, stepping closer to the bed.

“So?” He pulled the pillow a little tighter over his head.

“So?” Lionel echoed, “that is not acceptable behavior.”

“Fine.” Oliver let out a breath. Right now he didn’t want to touch alcohol again as long as he lived.

“Get up.” Lionel insisted.

“It’s Saturday.”

“And you have responsibilities.” He said.

Since when? he wondered, gritting his teeth as he sat up in bed slowly, grimacing as his stomach turned at the movement.

“I think it would be best if you understood now,” Lionel said, pacing the room, “how things work around here.”

He watched Lionel pace for a moment, trying his best to fight the urge to vomit. His head was pounding.  
.  
“People like us, with our names,” he said, “we are expected to be leaders, Oliver. It’s in our blood. People look up to us and that puts us in a position of power and any… mishaps could easily slip out of control.”

Oliver watched him warily, rubbing a hand over his face. “Teenagers are expected to do this sort of thing,” he pointed out.

“Not you,” he said firmly.

He rolled his eyes.

Lionel leaned closer at his reaction, “there are expectations that come with living here, Oliver. And failing to meet them will result in punishment.” He said dangerously.

His eyes narrowed at that. “Are you threatening me, Lionel? Because I gotta tell you, I’m not exactly the kind of guy who jumps through other people’s hoops.”

“I’m educating you.” He said, smirking a little, “you seem to have a terrible lack of discipline.”

“If that’s news to you, you didn’t pay much attention to the newspapers before deciding you wanted to be my guardian,” he responded.

“I’m hoping this is just an adjustment phase,” he said, nodding, “it is in your best interest to prove me right.”

“And if it’s just who I am?”

“Then we will work on that,” he said, “now get ready, we leave in twenty minutes.”

He shook his head a little. “Leave for where?”

“Get started on your responsibilities.” He said, heading for the door, “don’t be late.”

Oliver watched him go, then laid back down on the bed, flinging an arm over his face. The only place he wanted to go was back to sleep. He wondered what Lionel had in store for him, but as he thought back over the man’s words, a small smirk formed on his lips as a plan began to form in his mind.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to be in Smallville for very long, after all.


End file.
